vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Samus
Echoes= |-|Corruption= |-|Exo Metroid Prime= |-|Essence Metroid Prime= Summary Dark Samus is a being of Phazon taking on the form of Samus Aran. She made a brief cameo appearance in the secret ending of Metroid Prime, was a central character and the final boss in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and was the main antagonist in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Metroid Prime was the main antagonist of the game of the same name and is furthermore the main antagonist of the Metroid Prime Trilogy as a whole. A highly-mutated Metroid of unknown origin infused with huge quantities of Phazon, Metroid Prime was the guardian of Tallon IV's Leviathan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B |''' 5-B''' to at least Low 4-C | Unknown Name: Dark Samus, Metroid Prime, Worm Origin: Metroid Prime Gender: Unknown, but referred as female Age: Hundreds of years old (as Metroid Prime she was the first being to be mutated with Phazon) Classification: Highly mutated Tallon Metroid | Highly mutated Phazon Metroid with Samus' Phazon Suit, Essentially a Phazon-mutated Human/Chozo/Metroid Hybrid. Powers and Abilities: Phazon Manipulation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Plasma Projection, Cryo Projection, Electricity Projection, Energy Projection, Transformation, Flight, Ability to become resistant to heat, ice, and electric attacks, Metroid Summoning, Phazon Absorption, Invulnerability, Phazon Creation, Invisibility, Power and DNA Drain, and Intangibility. | Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 3), Resistance to Toxic Atmospheres, Teleportation, Genius Intelligence. | Regeneration (At least High) Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Fusionism, Mind Control, Duplication, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Fought against a fully powered Phazon Suit Samus) | Planet level (Fought a Post-Zero Mission Varia Suit Samus Aran). At least Small Star level at her strongest (Fought against Light Suit Samus who had been able to tank attacks on the level of Dark Samus' durability) | Unknown (Her humanoid form went from Mountain level to Small Star level+ with the use of a barren wasteland almost devoid of Phazon due to constant harvesting from space pirates, in this form, she became one with an entire planet composed of Phazon) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Metroid Prime is MFTL+ for being able to fight Phazon Suit Samus, also MFTL+ as Dark Samus for obtaining the Phazon suit) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Should be comparable to Samus) Durability: At least Planet level (Survived the crash of the leviathan, fought a fully powered Phazon Suit Samus) | Planet level (Can withstand several hits from Samus' usual weapons). At least Small Star level+ (Not even a pocket realm collapsing on her or a massive planet exploding could kill her, and this is after being 1. Beaten by Samus, 2. Reduced to particles, 3. Losing a lot of Phazon. The amount she resisted was approximately 2.6838e+41 joules of force that Aether normally has the mass of the Earth) | Unknown (Should be exponentially superior to her normal humanoid form) Stamina: Limitless (The Phazon she's infused with allows her to fight forever without tiring) Range: Unknown | Interstellar with most weapons, akin to Samus |Interstellar with most weapons, Galactic with wormholes Standard Equipment: Phazon missiles and bombs Intelligence: Likely basic animal instincts | Likely Genius (While she may seem mindless, she was capable of allying herself with the Ing, and even taught the Space Pirates themselves on how to improve their spaceships you she had never even seen a ship before) Weaknesses: She can be severely harmed if overloaded with Phazon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arm Cannon:' One of trademark weapons of both Samus and Dark Samus, the arm cannon has a multitude of beams and missiles. **'Shrapnel Beam:' A beam with high accuracy that fires shrapnels of phason, can be lethal and corrupting. **'Phazon Plasma Beam:' After the defeat of Ghor, a Dark Samus Wraith had taken Ghor's key weapon, his plasma beam and infused it with her already dangerous arsenal. **'Charge Beam:' More of an ability than an actual beam, it enhances the AP of the beam severals degrees higher. *'Phazon Missiles:' Much like one of Samus' missiles, only much superior thanks to the phazon being infused. *'Charge Combos:' A signature feature of the Metroid Prime weapons, it is a powerful fusion of the beams and missiles of Dark Samus **'Super Phazon Missiles:' Similar to Samus' Charge Combo version of the Super Missile, it packs immense firepower made to deal a lot of damage **'Phazon Ice Spreader:' Interestingly enough, Dark Samus seems to be capable of a Phazon version of Samus' Ice Spreader, a charge combo that causes an explosion with an ever-growing Phazon ice crystal effect. *'Phazon Boost Ball:' One of Dark Samus' fastest attacks, she goes up into the air, turns into the morph ball, and crashes down at alarming speeds. This, in turn, causes an explosion and allows her to freely attack her enemies with the boost ball afterward. Key: Metroid Prime / Essence | Humanoid Form | Fused with Phaaze Gallery Metroid Prime 2 Dark Samus Boss Fight 4 (4K 60fps)|Metroid Prime 2: Dark Samus Fight Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - 68 - Final Boss Dark Samus|Metroid Prime 3: Dark Samus Fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users